Peter Pan: La Historia Jamás Contada
by Lunitakita
Summary: Tras el final de la película Peter Pan: La gran aventura, algunas deseábamos un final feliz para Wendy y Peter. ¿Conseguirán esta vez alcanzar la felicidad? ¿Peter Pan estará dispuesto a crecer para convivir con los sentimientos de Wendy? ¿hallarán el equilibrio entre vivir en Londres y en el País de Nunca Jamás?


**Peter Pan: La Historia Jamás Contada**

No. No. NO!

¿Había sido un sueño?

Abrí los ojos y el corazón me iba a mil por hora. Miré alrededor y mis hermanos seguían durmiendo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Mis padres me habían condenado. Pero si ellos me querían... ¿Por qué me hacían pasar por esto?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y permanecí en silencio. Los ronquidos de la Tía Millicent resonaban por el pasillo. Era realmente imposible que Avispado fuese capaz de dormir con ella, pero no se habían separado ni un solo día desde entonces. Él y todos los demás niños eran la única prueba que conservaba de que Peter Pan había existido. ¿Pero dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?

Apreté los ojos con fuerza mientras una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla. Peter Pan me había prometido que volvería y desde entonces dejaba cada noche la ventana abierta. Cada noche esperaba oír el titileo de Campanilla o ver la escurridiza sombra de Peter, pero nada. Un año. Un año había pasado y ni siquiera se había dignado a verme. ¿Tan rápido me había olvidado?

Dejé que mis pies rozaran la alfombra y caminé hasta la ventana. Las estrellas brillaban especialmente y la Luna iluminaba el marco de cristal.

_Yo creo en las hadas._

Abrí los ojos como solía hacer cada vez que me repetía esa frase a mí misma, en busca de un pequeño destello, de una gota de magia pero el silencio era igual de desolador que siempre.

Peter tenía razón, siempre la había tenido. No quería ser mayor, no estaba preparada... ¡y mis padres pretendían que me casara! Como habían sido capaces de prometerme con Denny Wealthy... Es cierto que necesitábamos el dinero... ¡pero no podían conseguirlo a mi costa! No importaba lo ricos que fuesen sus padres, ¿De qué me servía a mí el dinero si con ello dejaba atrás la felicidad?

Regresé a mi cama entre suspiros y me escondí bajo las sabanas. No quería dormir porque el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido entre felices sueños, y si dormía no quería volver a despertar. ¡No era justo!

Dejé que mis lágrimas me consolaran hasta que me quedé dormida. Al menos podría estar de nuevo en Nunca Jamás unas horas...

A la mañana siguiente unos golpes en la cara me despertaron de golpe.

- ¡¿PODÉIS PARAD UN SEGUNDO?!

John y Michael dejaron de lanzarme almohadazos entre risas y se miraron asustados. Retomaron su mirada hacia mí con pavor y poco a poco me fui relajando hasta que pude hablar con tranquilidad.

- Perdonadme... Ya sabéis que hoy será el peor día de mi vida...

Michael me abrazó con ternura y finalmente volvió a su cama con su oso de peluche mientras John me observaba perspicaz. Apretó sus gafas contra la sien y se acercó a mi oído.

- ¿Lo echas de menos?

Abrí los ojos de par en par pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró mamá con elegancia.

- ¿Aún no estáis vestidos, niños?

John se alejó para vestirse mientras Michael remoloneaba en la cama. Mamá tuvo que ayudarle para que se diera prisa mientras yo... Bueno, observaba la habitación como si todo fuese una horrible pesadilla.

Mamá me miró y frunció el ceño con preocupación.

- Cariño, vístete. Los Señores Wealthy estarán a punto de llegar y debemos dar una buena impresión. Sobretodo tú... -murmuró guiñándome el ojo.

Cuando observó que empezaba a vestirme se alejó de la habitación dejándonos solos. Pero el silencio duró poco porque _Los Niños Perdidos_ entraron corriendo y empezaron a bromear con mis hermanos. Bueno... La parte positiva de todo esto es que ahora éramos una gran familia. John me miró de reojo pero Rizos lo llevó escaleras abajo y poco a poco todos desaparecieron de la habitación. Genial.

En una hora todo estaba preparado. Los Señores Wealthy analizaban cada paso que daba. Medían mis andares y examinaban mi vestido azul cielo que mamá me había comprado para la ocasión. Era lo único que me fascinaba de ese horrible día. Denny se me acercó con altanería, hizo una reverencia y beso mi mano de forma calculada. Le devolví la reverencia algo asqueada y nos dirigimos a la mesa donde todos aplaudían nuestro amor. Menos mis hermanos. Todos los niños observaban a Denny con reproche. Estaba claro que no habían olvidado a Peter y nuestro beso escondido y... yo tampoco lo había olvidado. Para ser justa, probablemente jamás lo olvidaría aunque siguiera enfadada porque jamás volvió como me prometió.

la comida fue tal y como me esperaba. Me hicieron sentarme junto al chico y toda la conversación giro sobre nuestra concertada boda. Mi padre asentía nervioso todas las sugerencias que el Señor Wealthy hacía mientras mi madre entablaba una amena conversación con su mujer. Cuando ningún adulto miraba, Presuntuoso lanzó una espina de atún directa a la garganta de Denny haciendo que se atragantase. El chico empezó a toser, su madre le ofrecía agua y pan mientras su padre se levantaba y le golpeaba la espalda fuertemente. Yo sonreía de oreja a oreja como el resto de mis hermanos. Afortunadamente nadie vio lo que había pasado. Los adultos solo ven lo que quieren ver...

Una vez que habíamos acabado de saborear la última cucharada del postre, Los Señores Wealthy se excusaron con mis padres para hablar de la fecha de la boda dejándonos a todos solos junto a Denny. Los Gemelos sonrieron con picardía pero yo negué con la cabeza. El chico no tenía la culpa, él tampoco había elegido eso. Los niños resoplaron y se fueron a jugar dejándonos a solas a él y a mí. Ambos nos sentamos en las escaleras sin mirarnos directamente a los ojos.

- Hola -murmuró algo incómodo.

- Hola.

- Esto... ¿Parece que vas a ser mi esposa, eh? - murmuró en un intento de valentía.

Suspiré y le miré con disgusto.

- Eso parece.

- No sufras. -murmuró a la vez que acariciaba mi mejilla - Voy a ser el mejor marido del mundo.

Asentí con desgana y desvié la mirada, pero cuando de nuevo le miré, sin previo aviso plantó sus labios sobre los míos.

- ¡PERO QUÉ HACES! - gruñí a la vez que le apartaba de un empujón.

- Bueno... Tenemos que prepararnos para ser marido y mujer. Por no hablar de los hijos...

- ¡YO YA TENGO HIJOS!

Él chico me miró arqueando la ceja como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

- ¿Qué dices? Eres tan solo una niña...

De reojo vi como John observaba la escena con el resto de niños. Cada uno tenía una espada en mano que habrían sacado de la sala de juegos y estaban preparados para el ataque. Giré mi rostro hacia ellos y negué con la cabeza de nuevo. Mis ojos se humedecieron y me alejé de las escaleras.

- Lo siento... -susurré con la voz entrecortada.

La puerta del salón se abrió y mis padres me miraron espantados intentando comprender a que venían esos gritos.

- Lo siento mucho... -murmuré esta vez mirándoles a ellos.

Mis piernas empezaron a andar por si solas, abrí la puerta de la calle y empecé a correr bajo la fría nevada.

- ¡Wendy!

Los gritos de todos se fundían en la lejanía mientras yo no dejaba de correr. No sabía hacia donde iba y tampoco me importaba. Lo que si me preocupaba eran las voces que parecían acercarse a lo lejos. No podía correr más rápido y pronto me alcanzarían y ya no tendría a dónde huir. Uno de mis zapatos se desprendió haciéndome tropezar y caer sobre la nieve. ¡Estupendo! Me había torcido el tobillo.

Me levanté de nuevo y me escondí en un estrecho callejón sin dejar de correr. Al menos eso me haría ganar tiempo. Mis gélidas lágrimas se congelaban contra mis mejillas mientras corría prácticamente con los ojos cerrados.

- Yo creo en las hadas... -susurré con la garganta ronca.

- Yo creo en las hadas... Yo creo... Si creo.

Mis piernas luchaban por acelerar el paso desviándome en un silencioso y oscuro callejón mientras seguía repitiéndome a mi misma:

- Yo creo en las hadas. Yo creo. Si creo.

Mi tobillo adolorido se resignaba a seguir caminando a pesar del dolor.

- YO CREO EN LAS HADAS. YO CREO. SI CREO.

Me deshice del otro zapato que solo me desestabilizaba y seguí corriendo sobre el frío suelo de piedra que al menos en esa calle no estaba lleno de nieve.

- ¡YO CREO EN LAS HADAS! -Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Mis pasos se ralentizaron y aproveché para respirar y coger aire. Mis pulmones se agitaban con fiereza mientras apoyaba mi espalda contra la pared y me dejaba caer al suelo. No podía estar demasiado lejos de casa, tarde o temprano me encontrarían y no tendría escapatoria. Me casaría y me convertiría en una adulta convencional. Denny trabajaría en una oficina y tendríamos niños de verdad.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y escondí mi rostro entre mis brazos mientras lloraba.

- Peter... -susurré con la voz ronca recordando una vez más su sonrisa. Esa que tanto echaba de menos.

- ¿Quién lo busca?

Abrí los ojos de par en par asustada y miré a mi alrededor. Al principio no vi nada hasta que enfoqué mejor la mirada hacía el balcón que tenía enfrente. Entre las rejas se asomaba una diminuta persona que me observaba con curiosidad.

Era un hada realmente hermoso. Sus orejas puntiagudas aparecían entre su pelo rubio revuelto y sus minúsculos ojos azules brillaban con intensidad.

- ¿Conoces a Peter Pan? -murmuré mientras me ponía en pie para observarlo mejor.

- ¡Por supuesto! - Sus alas revolotearon acercándolo hasta quedarse frente a mi- Soy Tromba - sonrió y me ofreció su mano- ¿Y tú eres...?

- Soy Wendy - dije cada vez más contenta mientras agarraba su manita con dos dedos.

De repente se envaró y se desprendió de mi mano espantado.

- Lo siento, no debí hablar contigo.

El hada revoloteó alejándose de mí y empezó a huir entre la oscuridad.

- ¡Espera!

Empecé a correr persiguiendo el brillo de su luz que cada vez se alejaba más y más. De repente unos pasos en la calle de enfrente llamaron mi atención. _¡Mis padres!_

Cuando intenté correr más rápido mis piernas se enredaron y caí de cara sobre la nieve dejándome un arañazo en la rodilla. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más y por primera vez me rendí. Que me encontraran... ya que mas daba... La única oportunidad que tenía había huido aterrorizado de mi.

Algo tiró de mi pelo y me hizo levantarme. Sacudió las alas sobre mí y me tiró de la mano.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Piensa en cosas bonitas!

Miré al hada con esperanza y me concentré en la cosa más feliz que se me ocurrió. Reencontrarme con Peter y huir de ahí desesperadamente.

Mis pies empezaron a elevarse y cuando me di cuenta estaba surcando el cielo de la mano de un hada que rebosaba entusiasmo. Rodeamos el Big ben y sobrevolamos las nubes adentrándonos entre la oscuridad y las brillantes estrellas. Como la primera vez que hice ese camino, el tiempo pasó extrañamente rápido. Los planetas se difuminaron en la lejanía y poco a poco nos acercamos al maravilloso _**País de Nunca Jamás**_.

Lo primero que pude ver fue un maravilloso arco iris que enmarcaba las grandes montañas de la isla. Habían algunas nubes que se entrelazaban por sus cimas pero la luz y la vida destacaba sobre lo demás. El cálido atardecer iluminaba la orilla de las playas y algunos pájaros canturreaban danzando con hadas. Cuando nos fuimos aproximando algunas hadas me miraban y cuchicheaban a la vez que se alejaban de mi. Fruncí el ceño y evité darle importancia. Aterrizamos en la orilla del mar sobre la suave y tórrida arena. El pequeño hada me hizo un gesto para que no hiciese ruido y de la mano me llevó entre los grandes árboles en la dirección que aún recordaba como la correcta. Mi corazón palpitaba entusiasmado, había pasado mucho tiempo y no sabía si debía estar enfadada. En ese momento solo me apetecía lanzarme a sus brazos. ¿Qué cara pondría al verme? Un ruido me sacó de mi ensoñación y me hizo agudizar el oído mientras me agazapaba tras unos arbustos.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé?

Por un momento pensé que se me saldría el corazón del pecho al oír su voz de nuevo. Agudicé mi vista y me di cuenta de que estaba frente a la tribu de _Los Picaninny_.

Tigrilla murmuró algo en una lengua ininteligible y se cruzó de brazos. Fuese lo que fuese lo que había dicho, a Peter no le pareció bien.

- No pienso hacer eso. Tomaron su decisión y ahora esta es la mía.

Tigrilla se golpeó la mano contra la cara en un gesto exasperante y le gritó algo.

- ¡Me da igual! No vine hasta aquí para adquirir responsabilidades. Olvídate de eso.

Peter la miró con gesto cansino a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos imitándola. La niña rechinó los dientes y le volvió a gritar algo desesperada. A la vez que su pelea aumentaba el tiempo fue cambiando haciendo aparecer las primeras gotas de agua y convirtiéndose finalmente en una gran tormenta.

- ¡DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA! SI QUIERES SER MI ENEMIGA, ADELANTE, HAZLO. NO ME IMPORTA. ¡NO ME IMPORTAS TÚ, NI NADIE DE TU TRIBU!

Los niños indios se alteraron y empezaron a gritar y a levantar sus armas pero Tigrilla les silenció con un solo gesto. Negó con la cabeza con disgusto sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Peter, murmuró algo y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de él. Un relámpago golpeó justo en un árbol cercano a nosotros y me hizo estremecerme. Tromba me miró y me empezó a empujar en su dirección pero yo no quería acercarme. No ahora, que estaba de tan mal humor. ¿Y si no quería volver a verme? Tal vez por eso no volvió jamás a mi ventana...

El hada me miró con furia y salió disparado en dirección a Peter.

- ¿Tromba? ¿Qué haces aquí? - murmuró mientras el hada revoloteaba alrededor de la cabeza de Peter - Deberías estar vigilándola...

El pequeño hada le cogió de la ropa y empezó a tirar de él en mi dirección. Por un momento pensé en correr y desaparecer de ahí pero había algo en su mirada que me detuvo. Poco a poco me puse en pie saliendo de mi escondite y en cuanto Peter me vio, descendió hasta el suelo mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Wendy?

En sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa que cada vez se hacía más y más grande y no pude resistirme más.

- ¡Peter!

Corrí hasta él y lo estreché entre mis brazos. Al principio se sorprendió pero luego me devolvió el abrazo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía que a estas alturas ya deberías ser una adulta. -murmuró con repugnancia mientras se deshacía de mi abrazo.

- Pues por lo visto te equivocabas. - Di una vuelta frente a él y lo miré sonriendo. - ¿Lo ves?

Peter me miró con una medio sonrisa deliciosa que pronto se entristeció.

- Tromba, ¿Has sido tú?

El hada salió tras mi espalda, que no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí escondido, y comenzó a hacer gestos de disculpa intentando justificarse. Peter frunció el ceño y luego me miró.

- ¿Qué hacías en la calle llorando?

- ¡No estaba llorando! -musité rápidamente mientras la boca se me secaba. Nunca se me había dado bien mentir. - Peter... ¿Por qué no viniste a verme ningún día?

El niño desvió la mirada hacía un lado buscando las palabras correctas o simplemente sin saber que decir. En ese momento apareció campanilla, cruzó por en medio entre ambos y abrazó a Tromba con fuerza.

- ¡Vaya! No sabía que eran pareja...

Peter sonrió mirando como los dos hadas bailaban sobre nuestras cabezas con alegría. Poco a poco desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia mí y suspiró.

- Era lo mejor... Tú te harías mayor y yo seguiría siendo...

Tragó saliva y me miró pidiéndome ayuda.

- ¿Un niño?

- Exacto. - Afirmó a la vez que asentía con la cabeza - Y tú te enamorarías y te casarías y tendrías... hijos. Hijos de verdad. Y yo seguiría siendo un niño...

- Me lo prometiste...-susurré avanzando hacia él a la vez que se alejaba caminando hacia atrás.

- Hay promesas que no se pueden cumplir.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla frenándose en mis labios. Con un dedo acarició mi mejilla húmeda hasta mis labios y miró la lágrima posada ahora sobre su dedo. Sin pensarlo más, me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar en dirección contraria a nuestra casa.

- ¿Wendy? ¿A dónde vas?

Sin poder imaginarlo, voló sobre mi y se posó justo al frente, frenando mi huida.

- Me voy con Tigrilla ya que veo que no me necesitas. -murmuré dolida - Espero que estés bien con tu nuevo grupo de niños perdidos.

Esquivé su cuerpo perplejo y me alejé pero me agarró del brazo antes de que escapara.

- No hay nuevo grupo. -masculló con desesperación- Estoy yo. Solo.

Suspiré angustiada y le miré a los ojos que brillaban más que nunca.

- Por favor, ven conmigo...

Fue tan solo un murmullo pero bastó para convencerme de que no me fuera.

- Está bien.

Peter sonrió, me agarró de la mano y empezamos a volar hasta nuestro escondite. Una vez que estábamos dentro, él se acercó a su sillón y se dejó caer con soltura mientras yo miraba cada detalle de aquella estancia. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado un año atrás. Parecía que nada había cambiado... ni siquiera él. O si...

- ¿Por qué no has traído más niños a aquí? -murmuré mientras me sentaba en el suelo frente a él.

- Acabarían abandonando este lugar. No valía la pena.

Fruncí el ceño y le observé. Parecía molestarle ese tema.

- Pero hay un montón de niños que no tienen padres... Estarían encantados de ...

- No. - Atajó - Vendrían, se divertirían un rato y acabarían suplicándome que les encontrara unos padres y se largarían como hicieron los demás.

- Peter... Eso no lo sabes. Tal vez haya niños como tú que no quieran crecer y...

- No hay más niños como yo, Wendy.

Su tono fue tajante y parecía estar enfadándose por momentos así que decidí darle un tiempo para que se tranquilizara. Miré mi tobillo algo hinchado y suspiré. Probablemente sería un esguince.

- ¿Cómo están _Los Niños Perdidos_? - susurró con esfuerzo. Parecía dolerle hablar del tema.

- ¡Oh! Supongo que ya no podemos llamarles Perdidos... -dije risueña. Él me dedicó una media sonrisa sin apartar la vista de mi- Están muy bien. -continué - Te echan de menos, tendrías que ver como tratan a Denny...

- ¿Quién es Denny?

Abrí los ojos de par en par asustada. ¿Por qué lo había nombrado?

- Es mi... prometido.

Peter se levantó del sillón desviando la mirada de mis ojos y paseando por la estancia con aire distraído.

- Ah. Está bien.

- ¡No! No es lo que piensas... -dije a la vez que me levantaba para ponerme frente a él- Huí de mi casa por él. No es que sea su culpa... Pero mis padres insistieron en que nos casáramos y estaban hablando de la boda cuando él...

- ¿Cuándo él...? -murmuró levantando mi barbilla con cuidado.

- Me...dio un dedal.

El rostro de Peter se ensombreció y empuñó su espada con fiereza.

- ¡Lo mataré! ¡Iré a por él y lo traeré hasta aquí para lanzarlo a la boca del cocodrilo!

Revoloteó alrededor mío destrozando todo lo que se cruzaba con la espada hasta que una de las veces que paso por mi lado pude agarrarlo del brazo y frenarlo.

- ¡Peter, no!

El chico frunció el ceño y volvió a detenerse para tocar suelo con los pies.

- Nadie tiene la culpa... simplemente yo no podía. No era la adulta que ellos esperaban que fuese.

Peter me sonrió de forma tierna y me ofreció su mano y yo la agarré sin dudarlo.

- ¿Entonces te quedarás conmigo?

- ¿Y ser niños y no sentir nada nunca jamás?

Peter frunció el ceño y me apretó contra él en el aire.

- Los niños sienten todo mucho más fuerte. Se ríen...

Sus manos atraparon mi cintura y empezaron a hacerme cosquillas. Yo me encogí en el aire entre carcajadas mientras él sonreía conmigo.

- Lloran... -murmuró agarrando una de las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas de la risa.

- Disfrutan de las aventuras de la vida...

Tiró de mi brazo y en un giro acabé frente a él. Nuestros cuerpos empezaron a moverse lentamente en un baile como la primera vez que bailamos junto a las hadas. Sus manos agarraban mi cintura con fuerza mientras yo le abrazaba alrededor del cuello. Nuestras miradas se entrelazaban en un cálido contacto y ahí me di cuenta de las limitaciones que nos separaron la primera vez.

- Pero no aman...

Peter evitó mirarme a los ojos pero con una mano le obligué a hacerlo.

- Nunca me contestaste... -susurré retomando la conversación que quedó en el aire un año atrás - ¿Qué sientes, Peter?

- Yo...

Su respiración se volvió irregular y poco a poco descendimos hasta tocar el suelo de nuevo.

- Aún guardo tu beso especial...

- ¿Mi qué...?

- Tu dedal, Peter...

El chico dudó y me miró a los labios y de nuevo a los ojos con temor.

- Los adultos no pueden vivir aquí, Wendy. Solo los niños sobreviven...

Le miré a los ojos con ternura y me acerqué a él lentamente dándole la oportunidad de elegir. Poco a poco nuestros labios se unieron por segunda vez con suavidad. Peter profundizó el beso mientras me apretaba junto a él a la vez que yo enroscaba mis manos en su pelo. De pronto se separó envarado y negó con la cabeza.

- Podemos irnos a vivir a cualquier lado del mundo, Peter.

- ¡Somos solo unos niños! -gruñó enfrentándose a mi - ¡ESTE ES MI HOGAR! ¡NO QUIERO CRECER, NUNCA JAMÁS!

Me sorbí la nariz esforzándome por no llorar. Este baile había acabado exactamente como la primera vez. Nada había cambiado, Peter Pan seguía siendo el mismo niño y yo había crecido. Tal vez no lo suficiente para ser una mujer adulta y sentar la cabeza como todos deseaban, pero si lo suficiente para saber que estaba enamorada de ese chico y que ni el tiempo ni la distancia podrían cambiar eso.

No podía irme de ahí. No podía volver porque no tenía a donde ir. Por mucho que quisiera a mis padres y a mis hermanos... Jamás podría volver y afrontar la deprimente vida que se avecinaba. Y tampoco podía quedarme con Peter. Él ansiaba mi amistad. Quería una compañera de juegos y yo... Él para mí era mucho más que eso.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tu padre fue uno de Los Niños Perdidos?

La voz de Peter resonó en mi cabeza e hizo el efecto deseado, me distrajo de mis oscuros pensamientos.

- ¿Qué?

Peter me llevó de la mano hasta su habitación y se sentó sobre la cama invitándome a hacer lo mismo. Él se cruzo de piernas a lo indio frente a mí, mientras yo me sentaba de lado por el vestido.

- Tu padre, George... Era mi mejor amigo. Estuvo mucho tiempo viviendo aquí hasta que un día decidió que quería crecer, sentar la cabeza. Decía que conocía una niña llamada Mary que vivía frente a su casa y que no conseguía borrar de su corazón y que con suerte algún día se casarían y tendrían niños.

Peter suspiró con tristeza.

- Cuando lo llevé de vuelta a casa me enfadé mucho con él. Dije que no volveríamos a ser amigos y sinceramente pensé que todos se habrían olvidado de él, incluso Mary. Y que tarde o temprano volvería pidiéndome disculpas... -Torció la sonrisa y continuó- Pero me equivocaba. Mary se alegró mucho de su regreso a pesar de que él jamás le contó dónde había estado a nadie. Ambos crecieron y se enamoraron y como fruto de su amor apareces tú...

- ¿Por eso estabas en mi casa la primera vez? ¿Visitabas a mi padre a escondidas?

Él me miró apenado y asintió.

- Peter... ¿a mí también me has visitado a escondidas?

El niño tragó saliva y asintió.

Yo agarré sus mejillas y le di un largo beso. Cuando nuestros labios se separaron se puso colorado y yo sonreí.

- Buenas noches, Peter.

Me di la vuelta y sin pensármelo dos veces me metí dentro de las sabanas de su cama y me eché a un lado. Peter balbuceó algo pero luego sentí como se introducía también entre las sabanas y se tumbaba a mi lado agarrándome por la cintura. Aquella noche no pude dormir, pero me daba igual porque mis sueños no podían superar esa realidad tan asombrosa.

A la mañana siguiente un tintineo me despertó. Abrí los ojos perezosamente y observé que a mi lado no había nadie. Cuando miré al frente vi que Campanilla no paraba de gesticular y que Peter la observaba con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Peter? -murmuré con la voz ronca de recién levantada.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa y me miró con una pizca de ternura. Después se acercó a mi ignorando a Campanilla que seguía explicándole algo.

- Anoche le pedí a Tromba que avisara a tus hermanos de que estas bien.

Él me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo y me lancé a sus brazos para abrazarle.

- Dicen que te echan de menos. Tus padres están... muy disgustados. Han anulado la boda lógicamente y no dejan de buscarte por las calles.

Yo asentí con tristeza pero entonces caí en algo.

- Es muy maduro por tu parte que hayas hecho eso por mí...

Peter frunció el ceño con disgusto y miró a otro lado.

- Hoy iré a hablar con ellos y les diré que avisen a tu padre de que estás conmigo. Tal vez piense que es una broma o un sueño, pero seguro que le tranquilizará. Y así de paso... - su sonrisa se ensanchó con maldad- Podré hablar con Denny...

- ¡PETER! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACERLE NADA! - mascullé cruzándome de brazos.

Él no dijo nada y tampoco lo negó, cosa que me aterrorizó. ese chico era capaz de todo. Peter se dio la vuelta e hizo un gesto para marcharse juntos pero cuando se giró le quite la espada que llevaba encima.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!

- Asegurarme de que no le haces daño. -respondí tajante.

- ¿De verdad crees que mi espada es la única forma que se me ocurre de hacerle daño? - murmuró con la sonrisa torcida.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza y le miré fijamente.

- ¿ Por qué quieres hacerle daño? ¿Es que estás celoso? Los celos son cosa de adultos...

Peter entrecerró los ojos y me fulminó con la mirada.

- No estoy celoso. Vamos Campanilla.

La hada que esperaba impaciente a su amigo, salió volando seguida por Peter y ambos desaparecieron dejándome completamente sola.

Como no tenía nada que hacer, decidí que lo mejor sería solucionar cualquier problema que Peter hubiera tenido con Tigrilla. Sabía que siempre habían sido amigos y no podían dejar de serlo así que debía arreglarlo cuanto antes.

Paseé descalza por la habitación en busca de algo con que protegerme los pies de las pequeñas ramas rotas del suelo pero no había nada. ¿Por qué todos eran capaces de construir casas y de confeccionarse ropa y en cambio no llevaban zapatos? Suspiré mientras me dirigía a la salida y nada más abrir la puerta de madera me topé con Tromba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tromba me ofreció su mano con una sonrisa y sin más miramientos empezamos a volar. ¿Quién necesitaba zapatos pudiendo volar?

Poco a poco fuimos descendiendo hasta unos arbustos cercanos a la sede de la tribu. Habían varios fuegos apagados y el lugar parecía realmente tranquilo. Tromba intentó decirme algo pero no lo entendí. ¿Por qué Peter era capaz de comprender su lenguaje? Tromba intuyendo mis pensamientos se planto delante de mí con los brazos cruzados y se señaló la boca. De ella salían pequeños sonidos que no podía comprender. Mi mirada estupefacta debió advertirle que no comprendía nada, puesto a que de golpe se golpeó en la frente con desesperación.

- Lo siento... -susurré con tristeza.

Pero de nuevo el hada se señaló la boca y empezó a vocalizar.

¿Quería que le leyera los labios?

- ¡Eso es! -exclamé más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

_-Ten cuidado con las trampas -_Leí en sus diminutos labios.

- ¿Qué trampas?

Miré a mi alrededor pero no veía nada. Nada de cuerdas, nada de flechas. Nada de nada. Di un par de pasos en dirección a la tribu pero al tercero mis pies se hundieron entre un matojo de hojas y todo mi cuerpo cayó en un profundo agujero.

- ¡AHHHHHH!

Cuando dejé de tragar polvo miré hacia arriba y vi que Tromba me miraba con preocupación. Me acaricié el tobillo que cada vez lo tenía más hinchado y dolorido, y luego volví la mirada a arriba. Unos pasos se acercaban a la vez que la preocupación del hada aumentaba.

- ¡Escóndete!

Tromba me hizo caso y desapareció. Pocos segundos después aparecieron varias cabezas cubiertas por pinturas, suciedad y plumas que me miraban con curiosidad. Y de repente una chica con el cabello trenzado y la cara pintada de rojo y azul me miró sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Tigrilla dio una orden y prácticamente sin esfuerzo me sacaron de ahí. La niña dio una vuelta a mi alrededor con altanería mientras me miraba y cuando se puso frente a mí, se abalanzó a abrazarme.

- ¡Yo también te he echado de menos!

La niña dijo algo en su lengua y poco a poco nos fueron dejando a solas mientras nos escondíamos en una de sus tiendas. Ella carraspeó e hizo un gran esfuerzo por hablar conmigo.

- Peter Pan...traerte... ¿aquí?

Yo asentí entusiasmada de que fuese capaz de hablar mi idioma. La primera vez que hablé con ella no comprendía nada de lo que decía y era bastante frustrante. Entonces recordé lo que me había preguntado y me di cuenta de que había asentido.

- ¡No! No, no, no... Peter no sabe que estoy aquí. ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros?

La chica frunció el ceño con disgusto y me miró.

- Él no traer más niños. Él estar triste siempre...Tormenta caer sobre nosotros. Rayos destrozar bosque. Tribu en peligro.

Yo asentí disgustada.

- Pero ahora tú estar aquí. Tormentas detenerse. Tribu a salvo.

La niña me cogió de la mano y la estrechó entre las suyas con cariño.

- Pero yo no puedo quedarme con Peter.

Tigrilla me observó y luego asintió como si comprendiera la profundidad de mis pensamientos.

- Quédate aquí.

La niña esperaba una respuesta y yo miré a mi alrededor. Quedarme con la tribu podía ser algo estupendo... Sabía que podría divertirme pero... Estaban demasiado apegados a Peter. Él no tardaría en venir a buscarme y yo no podría negarme a volver junto a él.

- No. Lo siento. Debo buscar un hogar lejos de Peter Pan...

La chica asintió con disgusto.

- Entonces Peter Pan estará enfadado. Tormentas volverán con más fuerza. Tú y Peter Pan enemigos de _Los Picaninny._

De repente la niña hizo un gesto y empezó a hacer un sonido con la boca. Alguien se lanzó a cogerme pero fui más rápida y salí corriendo de la tienda hacia el bosque. Tromba me agarró de la mano y salimos volando de allí.

- Gracias... -le susurré mientras sobrevolábamos los árboles directos hacia la playa. Cuando agudicé la vista pude ver que estaba amarrado a la playa un barco extrañamente familiar.

Sin pensarlo, me desprendí de la mano de Tromba y me dirigí directa hacia el barco. Volé alrededor del mástil y me escondí en el nido del palo mayor esperando no ser vista. El mismo grupo de piratas que conocía desde hacía un año, ahora trabajaban descargando algunos bidones y llevándolos a algún escondite de la isla. _Probablemente hacía el castillo negro_. Pensé.

Observé cada movimiento esperando que el Capitán Garfio apareciese pero obviamente no lo hizo. Estaba muerto.

Disfruté un poco más de las vistas mientras Tromba me hacía gestos desde el cielo para que regresara... pero no quería. Siempre me habían gustado los piratas. ¿Por qué debían ser malos en todos los cuentos?

- ¡Tsssss! ¡Tsssss!

Me di la vuelta asustada y cuando lo hice, sobre un trinquete del barco se posaba con total tranquilidad un pequeño pirata que me miraba divertido. El niño saltó sobre unas velas recogidas y trepó por una red hasta llegar a mi escondite. Acerqué mi mano a mi cintura y maldije no haber traído una espada conmigo.

- Tranquila... No quiero hacerte daño... -susurró con una media sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el filo del nido. Si le empujaba ahora caería al mar y podría escapar fácilmente.

El niño levantó las manos con inocencia y después me ofreció la derecha.

- Soy el Capitán Proa. A su servicio, bella dama.

Una sonrisa se me escapó de la comisura de las bocas, pero exagerando el gesto le tendí mi mano para que me la besara.

- Soy... ¡Flora Infraganti!

El niño abrió los ojos de par en par y besó mi mano como un caballero a la vez que se quitaba el sombrero para hacerme una reverencia.

- Un nombre maravilloso. ¿Y... a qué se debe tu visita, Flora Infraganti?

- Deseaba... - miré al pequeño hada que me miraba espantado desde las nubes y de nuevo volví mi mirada al niño- Quiero formar parte de tu tripulación.

- Vaya, vaya... Una niña que quiere ser pirata...

El chico me cogió de la mano sacándome del nido, con la espada cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban recogidas las velas haciendo que se abrieran. El Capitán y yo resbalamos por la vela hasta tocar la madera del suelo con los pies. Algunos piratas se giraron para verme y abrieron los ojos al reconocerme pero no dijeron nada. El Capitán me llevó frente al timón y carraspeó, haciendo que todos los piratas se girasen para observarlo.

- Caballeros, hoy me place presentarles a una nueva pirata miembro de nuestra tripulación. ¡La maravillosa Flora Infraganti!

Los piratas se miraron los unos a otros pero no aplaudieron. Todos me miraban desconcertados menos el Capitán.

- Pero señor... Ella no es una pirata de verdad. ¡Es la novia de Peter Pan! -rugió uno de los piratas con sus dientes roídos.

- ¡No soy su novia! -me defendí.

- Es cierto, señor... Ella fue la culpable de la muerte del Capitán Garfio- insistió un espeluznante pirata al que le faltaba una oreja.

El rostro del Capitán se fue ensombreciendo por momentos mientras mi corazón se aceleraba.

- Yo no...

- ¡Mi señor! Ella es Wendy... tan solo es...

- ¡SILENCIO!

Los piratas bajaron la cabeza mientras yo miraba con espanto al niño que ahora únicamente me observaba a mí. Estaba condenada. Miré a Tromba que no me quitaba los ojos de encima. _Avisa a Peter. Por favor._ Le supliqué vocalizando pero sin desprender sonido alguno. El diminuto hada asintió y salió volando dejándome completamente sola. Solo esperaba que Peter pudiese llegar a tiempo.

El niño parecía pensativo y de repente me dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Bienvenida a bordo!

El resto de piratas comenzaron a quejarse pero les silenció con un gesto.

- Que haya conseguido la muerte de Garfio solo demuestra la incompetencia de éste. Y también demuestra la fuerza de nuestra nueva espadachina. A partir de ahora serás la encargada de defender la nave de cualquier intruso.

Los piratas sonrieron de forma malévola y luego regresaron a sus quehaceres. Agradecí al Capitán el darme la oportunidad de demostrar mi valía e inmediatamente trepé por la red hasta el nido en el que me había escondido la primera vez. Ahora me serviría para vigilar los alrededores. Me sentía como una verdadera pirata.

Pero dormir ahí arriba no era tan divertido como parecía. El resto de piratas se habían ido a dormir al camarote y yo me negaba a pasar la noche entre ellos así que mi única alternativa era pasar la noche completamente sola y muerta de frío. Por otro lado Peter no había aparecido, cosa que agradecía porque no tenía del todo claro como debía reaccionar. Poco a poco empezó a llover como si el tiempo se hiciera eco de mis pensamientos. Sola y empapada me hice un ovillo y escondí mi rostro entre mis brazos cubriéndome como podía pero de repente algo caliente me rodeó. El Capitán Proa me abrazaba con una manta mientras susurraba mi nombre.

- Wendy ¿Me oyes?

Yo asentí mientras observaba como las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su pelo.

- Has sido una valiente pirata pero nosotros también dormimos ¿Sabes? Y nos gustan especialmente los sitios calentitos...

El Capitán se las arregló para descender conmigo hasta la cubierta y rápidamente nos adentramos en su camarote. La estancia era bastante lúgubre y las lámparas de aceite iluminaban tan solo la entrada. Había una cama y un escritorio con algunos pergaminos sobre él que pronto guardó disimuladamente. El Capitán encendió algunas velas sobre una pequeña mesa de madera y después dejó unos platos con albóndigas sobre ella.

- ¿Tienes hambre, Madame? -murmuró sonriente mientras con una mano me señalaba mi asiento.

Mi estómago rugió como contestación y sin más preámbulos acepté su invitación. Empecé a devorar la comida que tenía delante pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que ese niño no me quitaba el ojo de encima. El chico, feliz de haber captado mi atención carraspeó afinando su garganta y se inclinó hacia mí.

- Así que te llamas Wendy...

- Soy Flora Infraganti. - atajé.

- No tienes porque cambiarte el nombre para ser una verdadera pirata, Wendy. Yo soy Proa, no hace falta que me llames Capitán.

- Está bien, Proa. -mascullé con cierto recelo. Me metí un nuevo bocado en los labios y lo observé detenidamente mientras llegaba a la pregunta más obvia - ¿Y dónde están tus padres?

El rostro del niño se ensombreció unos instantes pero de nuevo acató la aptitud indiferente de siempre.

- Muertos.

Tragué saliva y busqué un vaso de agua pero no lo encontré. Enseguida me ofreció un vaso.

- ¿Ron?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Agua, por favor.

- El Ron es mejor solución para un tobillo inflamado.

- ¿Lo sabes? -dije mientras lo miraba perpleja.

- Por supuesto. Soy un pirata, tengo que estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, y una pirata cojeando no pasa desapercibida.

De nuevo me ofreció la botella de Ron y no tuve más remedio que aceptarla.

- Bebe.

Sin más miramientos, pegué un largo sorbo al licor amargo que pronto encendió mi garganta.

- ¡Quema! ¡Quema! -gruñí mientras sacaba la lengua fuera y agitaba las manos en un patético intento de ventilar mi garganta.

Proa se rió agarrándose el estómago de la risa e incluso su sombrero salió rodando por el camarote.

- Ven conmigo, Wendy.

El niño me ofreció su mano y yo no dudé en cogerla. Por primera vez confié realmente en él.

Salimos de nuevo a cubierta y nos acercamos a un bidón que estaba cubierto por un trapo mugriento. El niño cogió el trapo y lo lanzó al mar. Dio unos pasos hacia las escaleras y de pronto se lanzó tras él.

- ¡CAPITÁN!

No comprendía absolutamente nada. El niño agarró el trapo y trepó como pudo por una cuerda que colgaba por la popa del barco. Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro desprendiéndose del agua que caía por sus cabellos y se acercó hacia mí con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Se puede saber a qué venía eso?

El niño ignoró mis preguntas y se agachó para atar el trapo húmedo y helado en mi tobillo. Después se puso en pie y me hizo una reverencia.

- Necesitabas algo frío para que bajara la inflamación y gracias a la deprimente vida de Peter Pan, últimamente no ha dejado de llover y el agua está congelada.

Su cuerpo empezó a tiritar pero él parecía no darse cuenta. Me desprendí de la manta que él antes me había colocado y le devolví el favor. Él me miró con dulzura y besó mi mejilla. Yo sonreí y abracé su espalda que cada vez estaba más fría a pesar de la manta. De repente se escuchó un golpe sordo y un bidón salió rodando contra nosotros. Con un rápido movimiento empujé al Capitán y caímos los dos al suelo uno encima del otro mientras que los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo a nuestro alrededor.

- ¡Perdona! -murmuré intentando levantarme de encima suyo- ¿Estás bien?

Él me agarró de la mano y tiró de nuevo hacia mi pegándome contra su frío cuerpo.

- Estoy perfectamente.

De nuevo otro relámpago iluminó el cielo pero esta vez impactó contra el timón y éste empezó a arder.

- ¡NO! -gritó de repente el Capitán empujándome a un lado y saltando escaleras arriba hasta la popa del barco.

El niño empezó a gritar y poco a poco los piratas se fueron despertando y ayudaron al Capitán a apagar el fuego con el agua dulce que conservaban en los bidones. Yo no sabía qué hacer, no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudar. De repente una luz brillante y tintineante se cruzó por delante mío haciéndome señas para que la siguiera. Seguí a Tromba unos cuantos pasos hasta que alguien tiró de mí escondiéndome tras un mástil.

- ¿Peter?

- ¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR EN PELIGRO... NO RECIBIENDO... DEDALES DEL HIJO DE GARFIO!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Wendy? -susurró una voz bastante familiar a mi derecha.

El Capitán Proa me miró, miró a Peter y de nuevo a mí... y sonrió.

- Vaya, vaya... veo que has capturado a un intruso. ¿Qué haremos con él, Flora?

Peter me observó decepcionado pero no hizo nada por defenderse.

- Yo no soy Flora Infraganti ni voy a serlo nunca jamás. ¡No quiero ser una pirata!

- ¿Un poco tarde no crees, niñita? -masculló el niño con ferocidad alzando su espada hacia Peter.

- ¡No! - Pegué un brinco y en un solo segundo estaba delante de Peter dispuesta a dar mi vida por él.

- ¿Wendy, preciosa... estás segura de que no quieres ser una de nosotros? -canturreó el Capitán mientras el resto de piratas empuñaban sus espadas contra nosotros. - Conmigo puedes ser feliz. Peter Pan es un niño, yo soy un caballero... Soy todo lo que siempre has querido. ¡Soy un pirata!

- Tal vez estés en lo cierto...

Peter tragó saliva detrás de mí y otro trueno estalló cerca del barco.

- Eso era lo que siempre había querido. Pero ya no. No hasta hace un año, cuando conocí a Peter.

Giré mi rostro hacia el chico que me miraba con intensidad. Poco a poco los truenos cesaron y el cielo se fue despejando.

- Nunca daría un dedal a otro, Peter.

Peter Pan se elevó con una gran sonrisa y con una señal del capitán, todos los piratas se abalanzaron sobre él pero ninguno logró atraparlo. Peter saltaba sobre las espadas y giraba entre los piratas sin ninguna preocupación, incluso en algún momento me miró y me guiñó el ojo. Dos piratas se enfrentaron contra él pero él voló sobre sus cabezas y sus espadas se clavaron en ellos mismos. Peter se sentó en el suelo destornillándose de la risa cuando 5 piratas se abalanzaron sobre su cuerpo.

- ¡Peter!

El niño forcejeó y lanzó por los aires a los piratas mientras comenzó a perseguir a otros buscando venganza. Yo me reí pero algo me tapó la boca de repente alejándome de allí.

- Lo siento, querida, pero tú eres lo más importante para él y eres la forma más simple de hacerle daño.

Mis pies caminaron por una madera en dirección al mar seguida muy de cerca por el Capitán. ¿Quería que saltase? Mis ojos miraron hacia abajo por puro instinto y entonces comprendí que llegaba la hora de mi muerte. El feroz cocodrilo que tanto conocía, boqueaba bajo la tabla esperando mi llegada a su hambriento estómago y Peter estaba demasiado ocupado deshaciéndose de todo aquél que le atacaba. El Capitán se esforzó en atarme con unas cuerdas para que no huyera volando evitando así mi única vía de escape. Estaba perdida.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y recordé las palabras que el Capitán Garfio había dicho antes de su muerte: Estaba acabado. Él lo estuvo y yo también lo estaba ahora.

Campanilla y Tromba se cruzaron frente a Proa y forcejearon con él intentando cegarle con su luz y luchando por robarle la cuerda que le ataba a mí pero no sirvió de nada. Con un golpe de muñeca, ambos salieron disparados contra el mástil dejándolos completamente inconscientes.

- ¡PETER! - grité con todas mis fuerzas.

El rubio me miró asustado sin dejar de combatir. Sabía que no podría salvarme, lo pude ver en su mirada.

- ¡SALTA YA! -gruñó el Capitán dando un golpe a la tabla para que esta temblara y me desestabilizara.

Di un paso más hacia el borde y miré abajo por última vez. Era el fin.

- Niños... -murmuró entre risas Peter Pan a mis espaldas.

Yo fruncí el ceño y me giré para mirarlo una última vez, parecía divertido a pesar de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

De repente las tapas de los bidones salieron volando y de ellos salieron todos los Niños Perdidos, uno tras otro seguidos de mis dos hermanos. El Capitán y yo observamos la escena con la boca abierta. Todos los niños empezaron a volar espada en mano gritando y forcejeando con los piratas. Rizos lanzó una de sus flechas que dio directa en el corazón de un pirata sucio y maloliente. Los gemelos se unieron para hacer tropezar a un pirata torpe y atontado que cayó de espaldas y que luego ataron y lanzaron por la borda. El resto combatía como mejor podían. No podía evitar preocuparme por mis hermanos, pero a decir verdad se defendían muy bien con las espadas. Entonces de repente la tabla empezó a temblar y cuando me di cuenta estaba cayendo directa a la boca del cocodrilo. El Capitán había partido en dos la tabla y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta observando lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Unos fuertes brazos me agarraron frenando mi caída, con un cuchillo corto la cuerda que me rodeaba dejándome libre y aterrizamos sobre las redes del mástil central.

- Gracias Peter... - murmuré abrazándome a su cuello con fuerza.

Peter sonrió ampliamente y se quedó unos instantes con ternura.

- Quizás sí que haya crecido... -murmuró mientras acariciaba mi mejilla- Creo que ya sé lo que es el amor.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más me sonrió y me besó con dulzura. Creo que fue el mejor beso que jamás me habían dado, de esos en los que el corazón te deja de latir desbocado y simplemente se detiene para saborear ese instante. Esos besos en los que dejas de tener frío y tus propias manos se tornar calientes solo de mirarle. Desgraciadamente ese instante duró poco. Todo lo que ocurrió en ese momento lo recuerdo a cámara lenta, como si de una película se tratase.

Escuché un grito feroz no demasiado alejado de nosotros. Un grito de rabia. Un grito de un pirata, hijo del peor de los piratas que jamás había conocido.

Un segundo más tarde algo atravesó el pecho de Peter Pan.

Peter abrió los ojos de par en par imitando la cara que debía yo tener en esos instantes. Sus manos acariciaron las mías una vez más y se desprendieron de ellas cayendo desde las alturas a la madera firme del barco. Todos los que habían alrededor se apartaron haciendo un círculo perfecto alrededor de Peter. Todos los piratas y los niños dejaron de combatir tan solo para observar lo ocurrido. Lo que jamás pensábamos que podría ocurrir.

- ¡Peter! - Grité yo lanzándome desde las redes hasta llegar a su lado.

El chico tenía los ojos vidriosos y los labios ensangrentados, quizá por alguna hemorragia interna que debía tener.

- Peter... - Empecé a lloriquear- Peter no me dejes... Por favor... No me dejes... - Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y la boca se me secaba dejándome casi sin respiración - Por favor... qué puedo hacer, Peter... - Continué llorando con fuerza.

Con cuidado saqué el cuchillo que tenía clavado entre gritos de dolor del niño. Campanilla y Tromba aparecieron murmurando un sin fin de cosas incomprendidas y llorando sobre la herida de Peter Pan. El cielo se ensombreció y las nubes y la niebla nos rodearon dejándonos sin luz. El frío cada vez era más palpable y el hielo empezó a cristalizar en el barco expandiéndose por el mar.

Peter balbuceó algo mirándome fijamente. Yo me incliné sobre él y agudicé mi oído.

- Solo...los niños...sobreviven...

Y ese fue el momento más doloroso para mí. Mi corazón latía acelerado y mi cerebro trabajaba rápido buscando una solución, intentando comprender sus palabras para poder salvarle la vida a la única persona que había amado en mi temprana edad.

Hay momentos en que una mirada lo dice todo y ese fue uno de esos momentos. Miré directamente a los ojos de Peter que no dejaban de llorar. El niño parpadeó con fuerza y desvió la mirada hacia el cielo. De nuevo cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó saliva con esfuerzo. Y fue justo en ese preciso momento que algo hizo Click en mi cabeza y todo recobró sentido. Peter siempre había podido lograr vencer a cualquiera pero era solo porque era un niño y este era su mundo. Si Peter crecía su mundo lo vencía, sus sentimientos lo hacían débil. Yo le hacía débil y yo era la culpable de su muerte...

Di un paso hacia atrás negando con la cabeza. Peter, como si presintiera el debate que había en mi mente, abrió los ojos y me dedicó una última mirada entristecida.

- Aguanta Peter... -susurré mirándole únicamente a él.

Finalmente me giré hacia todos los tripulantes del barco y los observé uno a uno sin piedad, el último fue el Capitán Proa.

- ¡La guerra aún no ha acabado! - rugí levantando mi espada y apuntando hacia el cielo con ella. Cada uno de los niños se secaron las lágrimas y gruñeron de odio conmigo. Los golpes y las espadas de nuevo se agitaron por el barco. Con un gesto llamé a las dos hadas que seguían llorando junto a Peter.

- Campanilla, Tromba, necesito que trabajemos en equipo. -susurré para que nadie nos oyera - Llevaros a Peter a un lugar seguro lejos de aquí. Confiad en mí.

Las dos pequeñas hadas asintieron, revolotearon sobre Peter esparciendo sus polvos de hadas sobre él y cuando se elevó en el aire empezaron a tirar de él alejándose entre las espesas nubes.

- ¡NO! - gritó el capitán cuando se dio cuenta, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Apoyé mi espada bajo su cuello dejándolo paralizado y me acerqué a él con lentitud.

- Mereces la muerte, Capitán- murmuré girando alrededor de él - Pero será Peter quien te robe la vida...

- ¡Peter Pan está muerto, estúpida! - escupió.

- No. - gruñí con seguridad- Aún no.

Con un ágil movimiento de espada le arrebaté la mano derecha, que cayó rodando por la madera. El Capitán se arrodilló en el suelo gritando de dolor. Lo miré por última vez sin lástima alguna y salí volando hacia el cielo.

- ¡Niños! ¡Volvemos a casa!

Uno a uno dejaron de combatir y salieron volando a mi lado apenados por no acabar lo que tenían entre manos. Los piratas intentaron seguirnos con el barco pero el mar se había congelado y no podían desplazarse de ahí.

El frío me atravesaba la piel como si fuera hielo pero no me importaba, tenía que alejarme de Nunca Jamás para siempre. Debía alejarme de Peter Pan lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Wendy espera!

Avispado tiró de mi para que me detuviese pero yo no daba mi brazo a torcer.

- No lo entiendes, ¡Tengo que irme!

- No podemos dejar a Peter. ¡No así!

Detrás de mi empezaron a oírse una serie de murmullos que estaban conformes con lo que el niño decía.

- Tenemos que volver con mamá y papá, ahora. - corté asustada.

Poco a poco los murmullos se fueron debilitando y cuando me giré, nadie me seguía. Frené mi vuelo con impaciencia y me acerqué a todos los niños para enfrentarlos.

- Vamos a casa, ¡YA!

- ¡NO! -atajó esta vez John cruzándose de brazos.

- Mamá y papá no nos necesitan, Peter sí. -finalizó con cabezonería Michael.

- Escuchadme bien. -murmuré con la voz entrecortada- Todos sabéis lo que siento por Peter... Y si me marcho es porque sé que es la única manera de que sobreviva. Necesita volver a sentirse un niño y creer en sí mismo y para eso tengo que alejarme de él. - Con un brazo me sequé las lágrimas que se desbordaban por mis mejillas- Así que quien quiera irse con él, está en su derecho. No voy a obligar a nadie a seguirme, ni siquiera a vosotros. - susurré mirando a mis dos hermanos - Os quiero mucho niños...

John y Michael se abalanzaron a abrazarme mientras el resto nos observaba con pena escondiendo alguna que otra lágrima.

- Nosotros vamos contigo, Wendy. -susurró John con cariño mientras Michael asentía.

- Mamá... -empezó Rizos.

- Wendy... -continuó Avispado - Nosotros agradecemos todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Gracias a ti hemos sabido lo que es tener unos padres de verdad...

- Pero...- cogió el relevo Presuntuoso- Peter ha sido para nosotros nuestro primer padre, y ahora nos necesita. Se lo debemos...

Los gemelos asintieron bajando la cabeza con vergüenza evitando la mirada triste y llorosa de Wendy.

- Lo sé... Lo entiendo. - murmuré abriendo mis brazos- Venid aquí.

Todos los niños volaron a mi alrededor y me achucharon con fuerza. Nadie pudo contener las lágrimas ese día. Era una despedida y no sabíamos durante cuánto tiempo lo sería.

Los días siguientes fueron bastante exasperantes. No hubo ninguna visita, ni de Los Niños Perdidos ni de Peter Pan. Ni siquiera podía saber si estaba vivo. Quizás no había servido de nada y Peter había muerto... Tal vez tendría que haberme quedado... Tal vez si yo...

- ¡Wendy, cariño! -gritó mi madre desde la cocina - ¡Abre la puerta!

Miré por última vez la ventana y me deslicé escaleras abajo para saludar a quien fuese que interrumpía mis pensamientos.

Por otro lado John y Michael estaban muy contentos de estar de nuevo en casa. A pesar de lo divertido que era Nunca Jamás, añoraban sus juguetes y sobre todo a sus padres, incluso añoraban los baños de Nana. El perro ladró en ese preciso momento haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos. Era una perra muy lista.

Puse la mano en el picaporte y abrí la puerta.

A decir verdad también echaba de menos a Tromba. Había sido muy bueno conmigo y ni siquiera había podido despedirme. Muchos se preguntarían porque me fui tan rápido... Si Peter había muerto, no habría podido explicarles el motivo y eso significaría que probablemente todos los integrantes del País de Nunca Jamás me odien y busquen mi muerte (con excepción de los niños perdidos).

- Hola Wendy.

Murmuró una voz de niño frente a la puerta mientras me miraba con una gran sonrisa. Yo parpadeé varias veces hasta que comprendí lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Denny? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tu madre me dijo que habías vuelto... y aquí estoy. - canturreó agarrando mi mano y besándola con delicadeza.

De repente un puñado de nieve que quedaba sobre el tejado cayó sobre la cabeza del niño enterrándolo en la nieve y dejándolo completamente helado. El niño luchó por salir de ahí mientras buscaba mi ayuda pero yo era incapaz de echarle una mano, estaba demasiado ocupada cayéndome al suelo de la risa.

Entonces los padres de Denny aparecieron por la entrada y ayudaron a su hijo a escapar de esa trampa mortal.

- ¡Eres una niña indecente! ¡ Te quedarás sola para el resto de tu vida! - gruñía el padre mientras sacudía a manotazos la ropa de su hijo.

- Que barbaridad... - exclamaba la madre una y otra vez mientras sacudía el pelo del niño.

Los padres tiraron de él para llevárselo de esa casa, que según el padre era _"la casa del diablo"_, pero el niño se soltó y regresó junto a Wendy.

- Tarde o temprano serás mía. - gruñó agudizando la mirada sin apartarla de Wendy- Te casarás conmigo. Ya lo verás.

- De pronto una bola de nieve estalló contra la cara del niño haciendo que éste cayera de culo al suelo empapándose entero.

- ¿Pero quién demonios...?

Entonces unos pies se asomaron por el tejado y con un ágil salto, una niña con el cabello trenzado y la cara pintada cayó delante de mí con sus pies descalzos sobre la nieve. Mis hermanos, que observaban la escena desde las ventanas salieron corriendo hacia la puerta, seguidos de mis padres.

- ¿Tigrilla? -susurró esta vez mi padre sorprendiéndonos a todos por completo.

La chica sonrió a mi padre y se abalanzó a los brazos de John abrazándolo con fuerza y dejando a mi hermano colorado. Mi padre alzó la ceja con incredulidad mientras mi madre no dejaba de mirarle sin comprender nada.

- George Darling- rugió el padre de Denny que se acercaba con ferocidad hacia nuestra familia - ¿Conoces a esta niña? - continuó agarrándola de la ropa con rabia.

La niña intento desprenderse de su agarré pero le fue completamente imposible. Mi padre asintió mientras abrazaba la cintura de mi padre para conseguir toda la seguridad de la que siempre carecía.

- Entonces no tendrás ningún inconveniente en que sea castigada por deshonrar a nuestro hijo, ¿Verdad?

Mi padre dio un paso hacia delante y por primera vez se enfrentó a ese hombre que tanto temía.

- Señor Wealthy, no va a castigar a nadie. Si no le importa, saldrá usted y su familia de mi casa en este mismo momento.

- Y le agradeceríamos que no armara ningún escándalo, por educación hacia nuestros vecinos -finalizó mi madre agarrando a la pobre niña y escondiéndola tras de sí.

El rostro del hombre se tornó rojo de la furia a la vez que apretaba los puños con indignación. La madre de Denny lo agarró del jersey y lo acercó hacia ella, con miedo de lo que su propio marido podría hacer. Entonces la mirada sangrienta se clavó directamente en mi. Levantó su dedo índice y me señaló con desprecio.

- TÚ... JAMÁS TE CASARÁS CON MI HIJO. ¡NO! ¡JAMÁS TE CASARÁS CON NADIE, NIÑA INSOLENTE! ¡ NO MERECES QUE NADIE TE QUIERA! ¡NO! ¡ NADIE TE QUERRÁ, DESAGRADECIDA!

- No estoy de acuerdo con eso - murmuró una voz sarcástica tras de mí.

Yo di un brinco dándome media vuelta y ahí estaba él. Peter Pan. El niño que unos días atrás había estado a punto de morir, el niño que había descubierto mi beso escondido y se había hecho propietario de mi dedal, el niño que había salvado mi vida y que jamás me había olvidado. El niño del que me había enamorado por primera vez.

Sin dejar escapar ni un segundo más, corrí hacia él y me abracé a su cuello con fuerza. Después me solté, pero sin apartarme de él, y me enfrenté a las miradas confusas de todo el mundo.

- ¿Peter Pan? - susurró de nuevo George.

Peter le ofreció la mano y éste la agarró con fuerza.

- Parece que has crecido -murmuró mi padre entre risas provocando que Peter frunciera el ceño con desgana.

- Supongo que tenías razón - dijo esta vez el niño señalando a mi madre.

Mi padre asintió y miró a mi madre con cariño. Entonces Peter me miró a mí y por un momento pude atisbar el mismo amor que mi padre profesaba a mi madre.

El Señor Wealthy carraspeó en ese preciso momento.

- Nos veremos en la oficina. - concluyó con una sonrisa sarcástica para mi padre.

- Señor Darling, Señora Darling...

Y tras una reverencia a mala gana, desapareció con su familia en un flameante Bentley Mulsanne negro.

Michael Y John corrieron hacia su habitación junto a Tigrilla para enseñarle nuestra habitación. Papá y Mamá... Bueno, no nos quitaban el ojo de encima a Peter y a mí. En el interrogatorio que le hacía mi madre insistía en saber quién era ese niño pero mi padre juró no decir nada, y sabía que no podía incumplir esa promesa. Entonces mi padre miró a Peter buscando alguna excusa pero éste asintió, dándole permiso para contarle nuestro secreto. Por primera vez mamá descubriría que la magia existe y que hay mucho más, allí, en el País de Nunca Jamás.

Peter me agarró de la mano y tiró de mi llevándome hacia el salón en busca de algo de intimidad.

- Peter... - murmuré mirándolo de arriba a abajo en busca de algún rasguño - ¡Estás genial!

- Lo sé. Siempre lo estoy - afirmó con una media sonrisa mientras intentaba mascar músculo como podía.

- ¡Peter! - Le regañé divertida.

El chico alzó los hombros sacando toda la inocencia que nunca había tenido. Era enternecedor. Pero de pronto se puso serio, me agarró de la mano y tiró de mi para que me sentara en el sofá frente a él.

- Estoy vivo gracias a ti, Wendy.

- Estás vivo gracias a ti mismo, Peter... Tú me dijiste lo que hacer...

- Pero yo no podía hacer nada. Fuiste tú la que te alejaste de mi... Te debo la vida.

Yo me ruboricé y desvié la mirada pero cuando volví a ser capaz de mirarle, él no había apartado su mirada de mi.

- Me...conformo con un dedal... -susurré con timidez.

Peter sonrió con picardía, miró mis labios una última vez y nos unimos en un mágico beso que no quería que terminase nunca.

- Es su beso escondido... -susurró mi madre desde la puerta.

Peter y yo nos giramos y vimos a mis padres asomados por la puerta como si fueran unos niños. A Peter le hizo gracia pero para mi... ¡Fue realmente vergonzoso!

- ¡Mamá! -La regañé mientras me ponía cada vez más colorada.

- ¡Una madre necesita conocer al novio de su hija! - se escudó ella provocando una serie de acontecimientos que no tendrían vuelta atrás.

- ¿Novio?- murmuró mi padre abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Pero él no fue el único que se sorprendió. Peter y yo murmuramos exactamente lo mismo a la vez y luego nos miramos. ¿Novios? Nunca habíamos hablado de ser novios, y solo de pensar en cómo podría reaccionar Peter con tan solo la proposición...

- Tengo que irme. - dijo Peter mientras se ponía en pie.

Mis padres se miraron el uno al otro y desaparecieron por el pasillo dejándonos solos de nuevo. ¡A buenas horas!

- Peter, espera... - susurré cogiéndole de la mano y entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos- no te vayas...

Pero él se desprendió de mi mano con firmeza.

- Tengo que hacerlo, Wendy. Sin mí no existiría el País de Nunca Jamás. Se lo debo a Campanilla...

Tromba... Si Peter no volvía, él y el resto de hadas desaparecerían... Por no hablar del resto de criaturas mágicas... Y los Picaninny...

Peter siguió alejándose hasta llegar a la puerta de la entrada, yo corrí tras él y agarré de nuevo su mano con cariño.

- Entonces déjame ir contigo.

Peter se giró sorprendido y me miró a los ojos dubitativo.

- Peter, no tiene porque ser todo o nada... -susurré mientras miraba nuestros dedos entrelazados de nuevo - Crecer puede ser una fascinante aventura...

El niño miró nuestras manos y de nuevo me miró a mí con preocupación.

- Si crecemos en Nunca Jamás podríamos morir. Está el Capitán Proa y el resto de piratas, y además...

- ¡Qué más da! - atajé dando un paso más hacia él- Siempre ha habido un Capitán y un barco pirata. Siempre van a haber peligros que nos rodeen pero nos tendremos el uno al otro...

- Nunca he tenido un punto débil...- susurró el niño mirándome asustado...

Era cierto. Él nunca había temido a la muerte porque ni siquiera eso le preocupaba. Todo le parecía emocionante pero perderme... Por primera vez había descubierto lo que era perder a algo que realmente quieres, y no era capaz de vivir sin ello.

- Si estamos juntos no tendrás punto débil, Peter...

El niño tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia mí.

- Puede ser una aventura muy peligrosa... -murmuró acariciándome la mejilla.

- Pero nunca has vivido nada tan emocionante como esto...

- Supongo que merece la pena el riesgo...

Peter sonrió ampliamente y sin previo aviso me besó y tiró de mi hacia la calle.

- ¡Espera!

Peter se frenó frunciendo el ceño como si una parte de él tuviera miedo de que hubiese cambiado de opinión.

- Esta vez es para siempre, Peter... Tengo que despedirme de mi familia, no quiero que dejen la ventana abierta esperando a su hija desaparecida... Quiero que duerman tranquilos por las noches, Peter...

El niño asintió algo más tranquilo y yo me dirigí hacia mi habitación en la que estaban esta vez todos reunidos pero Peter decidió seguirme y venir conmigo.

Los dos, cogidos de la mano, aparecimos en el desastroso cuarto en el que mis hermanos y Tigrilla no dejaban de correr para arriba y para abajo seguidos por dos lucecitas tintineantes que les acompañaban.

- No sabía que Campanilla y Tromba estaban aquí... - susurré a Peter al oído.

- Campanilla viene conmigo a todas partes... Y Tromba decidió seguirte cuando te fuiste. Nunca se separó de ti, Wendy...

Yo miré atenta a las dos luces que iluminaban el cuarto hasta que se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia y se lanzaron hacia nosotros con ágiles movimientos. Campanilla revoloteaba alrededor de Peter con alegría mientras Tromba no dejaba de hacerme gestos exasperado.

- No vas a tener que perderme de vista nunca más... ni a mí ni a Campanilla.

El hada comprendió mis palabras y con alegría me abrazó y salió volando para celebrarlo junto a Campanilla que también rebosaba felicidad.

Peter me sonrió para enfundarme coraje, tragué saliva con fuerza y miré a mis padres. Mi madre estaba distraída hablando por teléfono con Tía Millicent que últimamente no pasaba por casa nunca puesto a que echaba demasiado de menos a su niño y estaba aún enfadada conmigo por dejarle marchar. Ella aún seguía abriendo la ventana a pesar de que yo les explicara que todos los niños estarían bien, que estaban junto a su verdadero padre pero supongo que aún no estaba preparada para decir adiós a su hijo y por eso lo pagaba conmigo. Mi padre en cambio se dedicaba a mirar a Peter todo el tiempo y parecía comprender lo que estaba pasando en nuestras cabezas porque estaba muy serio.

- ¿Te la vas a llevar? -susurró mi padre.

Pero ese susurro bastó para que mis hermanos dejaran de correr y para que mi madre colgara a mi tía y todos me mirasen a mí y al "culpable" de esa decisión.

- Es decisión mía, papá-Le defendí apretando con fuerza la mano que seguía entrelazada con la de Peter.

- Piénsalo bien, cariño... -susurró ahora mi madre que se agachaba frente a mí para poder mirarme a los ojos - Es una decisión muy importante, cielo. Y nosotros... Te echaríamos tanto de menos...

Una lágrima resbaló por la sonrojada mejilla de mi madre, pero ella no hizo nada para apartarla de mi vista.

- No tengo nada que pensar, mamá. Peter no puede quedarse aquí y yo no puedo vivir sin él. - mi madre me acarició la cara con dulzura mientras escaneaba a Peter con la mirada.

- Peter Pan... -susurró ahora hacia él - Quédate con nosotros, podemos acogerte. George... Sé que es importante para ti. Podemos ser una familia...

El niño dio un paso atrás y negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo, señora. Le prometo que no puedo hacer eso... y tampoco quiero robarle a su hija...

- Pero...

- Mamá -atajé- Peter tiene mi beso escondido...

Mi madre me miró seriamente por primera vez, comprendiendo la importancia y el significado de mis palabras. Para nosotras el beso escondido siempre había sido algo importante y ahora Peter era el propietario del mío y no podía dejarlo marchar de nuevo. Cometí una vez el error de alejarme de él y no podría vivir de nuevo lo mismo...

Mi madre hizo un gran esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar pero acabó asintiendo y dejándome marchar. Mis padres y yo nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo al que rápidamente se unieron mis hermanos, Tigrilla e incluso el mismísimo Peter Pan.

Al fin llegó ese momento que tanto temía, el momento de decir adiós. Pero esta vez mis padres estaban tranquilos, sabían que yo estaría bien a su lado y mis hermanos pronto me visitarían de nuevo, siempre que no creciesen demasiado, claro.

Después de muchos besos y demasiadas lágrimas, Peter Pan, Tigrilla, mis dos hadas favoritas y yo nos alejamos por la ventana atravesando una vez más el cielo de Londres en dirección al **País de Nunca Jamás.**

_"Querido diario, _

_yo siempre quise escribir mi propio libro. Un libro en el que apareciesen piratas, sirenas, y hadas. Y lo hice, claro que lo hice. Pero el protagonista no fue el Capitán Garfio sino un personaje que apareció en mi vida trastocándola entera, y ese era Peter Pan. Podría hablaros de las noches que eché de menos a mis padres o los días en que suplicaba a Peter que me acompañara para ir a verlos a escondidas... Pero eso sería quedarse solo con las dificultades de nuestra gran aventura._

_Cuando me fui a vivir con Peter las cosas mejoraron más de lo que jamás pude imaginar... Los Niños Perdidos decidieron no volver a casa y quedarse con nosotros, ¡como si fueran nuestros niños! y lo más extraño de todo... ¡Peter dijo que sí! Los días pasaban demasiado rápido mientras Peter me enseñaba algunos trucos con la espada. De vez en cuando íbamos a visitar a los Picaninny o incluso mis hermanos venían a verme, y mientras tanto... Peter Pan estaba mucho más..."_

_-_ ¿Wendy? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¿Qué? - mascullé cerrando mi diario y mirándole sorprendida.

Peter estaba colgado del revés de una rama de un árbol que estaba en frente de mi. Yo me levanté y escondí el diario detrás de mi mientras sonreía dulcemente hacia mi ahora novio. El chico se desprendió del árbol y con un grácil movimiento voló hasta pararse justo en frente de mi.

- ¿Qué es lo que escondes?

- ¡Nada!

- A mi no me parece nada...

- Es... ¡Es un nuevo cuento!

- ¿Estás escribiendo un cuento para los niños?

- E...Exacto.

- Está bien. - dijo alzando los hombros sin darle importancia.

Entonces me sonrió con picardía, me agarró de la cintura y unió sus labios con los míos en un beso demasiado apasionado. Como siempre ocurría, el pulso se me aceleró, entrelacé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y le besé con ternura pero él con avidez, me robó el diario y dio un brinco hacia atrás con una gran sonrisa divertida.

- ¡Peter! - rugí abalanzándome hacia él.

El chico me esquivó con facilidad y se elevó en el aire para leer más tranquilo.

- ¿Qué es esto? - murmuraba mientras pasaba páginas.

Yo me eleve en el aire y le seguí haciendo una y otra pirueta pero fui incapaz de alcanzarle.

- ¿Peter Pan estaba mucho más qué...? - murmuró cerrando el libro y mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡Insoportable! - maldije quitándole el diario de las manos.

- No creo que fuese eso lo que estabas pensando... - susurró a mi oído - Además... te estás poniendo colorada.

Que me dijese eso solo hizo el efecto que él deseaba: Me puse mucho más colorada y también me enfadé mucho más. Así que con mi diario, le asesté un golpe en el estómago y salí volando lo más lejos posible de él. Peter gruñó y empezó a seguirme. Los dos reíamos y volábamos entre los árboles hasta que al fin me atrapó y caímos rodando por el bosque quedando yo atrapada bajo su cuerpo.

- No vuelvas a escapar de mí -me susurró con la voz entre cortada y una mueca divertida.

- Nunca Jamás.

El dueño de mi beso escondido sonrió enamorado y sin dejarme recuperar el oxígeno que faltaba en mis pulmones, me besó una vez más.

- Te quiero, Wendy.

**FIN**

Esta es una historia muy especial para mi puesto a que siempre pensé que Wendy y Peter Pan merecían un final feliz. Soy una enamoradiza... ¿Qué puedo decir?¡Jajajaja!

De nuevo muchas gracias a los que hayáis leído esta historia, esperamos _**reviews**_para conocer vuestra opinión y ahora anunciaros que:

- Primero de todo seguimos con el maravilloso Fic de **Regreso al Pasado** en el que cada vez las cosas se iran complicando más y más hasta el punto de no saber lo que nosotros mismos queremos...

- Segundo, estamos continuando un fic **DRAMIONE** que os encantará a las Seguidoras de Draco y Hermione... ¡En cuanto tengamos unos cuantos capítulos más empezaremos a publicar!

- Y Tercero... Puesto a que San Valentín se acerca... **Os pedimos esta vez que nos mandéis un comentario con vuestra pareja favorita y la situación que más os guste** y así nosotras podríamos crear algo muy especial y personalizado... ¿Qué os parecería leer sobre algo que siempre habéis deseado? ¡Pues esa es la idea!

Finalmente recordaros que:

Podéis _seguir la historia_ que queráis para que os avisen por correo cada vez que publicamos un nuevo capítulo o incluso podéis _seguirnos como autoras_ para recibir las publicaciones de TODAS las historias. ¿No es fantástico?

Y esto es todo por hoy...

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
